A Gryffindor Introduction
by Saeas
Summary: First years are asked to write a short essay about themselves before they enter Hogwarts.
1. Introduction

Author's Note  
  
This fic is based upon the idea that Hogwarts set an assignments for its new students, to be handed in on the first day of term. Basically it's to help the professors get to know the children they will be teaching and guiding for the next seven years. I really like to get inside all of the characters, and it's definitely easier than writing a 'proper' story!  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
Saeas 


	2. Seamus

Student's full name: SEAMUS ALEXANDER FINNEGAN  
  
Hi, my name's Seamus Finnigan and I come from in Ireland. I'm the youngest of three children, I've a brother called Rauri, and my sister's called Deborah. I'm half and half, magic-wise, my dad's a muggle. He was quite shocked when mam told him she was a witch! Rauri's not magical... hazard of coming from a mixed family I suppose. He's a great laugh though, he knows the rules of Quidditch inside out, even if he can't play. Quidditch is my favourite sport, although I prefer watching it to playing. My chosen position would be Beater. My favourite team is the County Cork Crows... they're very good, we won the cup once but I was only three at the time. We usually tend to finish around the top five in the league. Deborah, on the other hand, is a fantastic witch. She's really clever, naturally she's in Ravenclaw. I doubt I'll be a Ravenclaw, too much studying for my liking. Gryffindor's more for me. It's her second to last year at Hogwarts, she took her O.W.L.s last year and got the full set, and one extra. Apparently they let the extra gifted students take extra lessons. Deborah's extra was Muggle studies, seeing as she knew a bit about them already because of dad.  
  
I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, I wouldn't tell him this, but I'm glad I'm not like Rauri. Not in a nasty way, or anything. I'm no Slytherin. But just think of all the things I'll be able to do with magic! I was a late starter in showing my magic abilities, I think that's quite common with half and halfs. It was just before my tenth birthday, I was angry with Rauri for not letting me play football, and I magicked the ball up to the chimneystack. I thought I was heading for a right telling off, but mam was ever so pleased. I think mam and dad thought I was a Muggle, Deborah was doing magic around eight years old.  
  
I'm especially looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures, I reckon that'll be great. Deborah's told me all about the teachers there, apparently one's a ghost! Died one day and got up the next day carrying on as if nothing had changed. Deborah says there are a lot of ghosts around the school, she said to steer clear of one called Peeves.  
  
I'm quite looking forward to meeting some more wizards and witches, there's only one other family near us, they moved here a few years back so they aren't Irish. They've got a daughter my age, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff if ever I saw one. At least I'll know someone in my year; it must be scary being a Muggle-born, no idea about magic and not knowing anyone beforehand.  
  
So, what do I hope to gain from Hogwarts? Obviously a good number of O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts, but they're a long time off. I guess I want to expand my magical abilities, and make new friends. And have fun along the way! 


	3. Lavender

Student's full name: LAVENDER RACHEL BROWN  
  
I'm Lavender Brown, and I'm eleven years old. I have a younger sister called Eleanor who is six, making me the first to go to Hogwarts. My cousin Richard already goes, he's two years older than me, and in Hufflepuff. I come from a long line of witches and wizards, my mother's family can be traced back for a thousand years. I've lived in a magical community all my live, naturally, but my sister and I both attended a Muggle primary school, my parents thought it was best for us to understand how their world works. It was an interesting experience, actually, especially hearing the Muggle point of view about witches and wizards. It also helped us to understand the importance of keeping our world secret, and to realise the great advantages we magic people have.  
  
I am looking forward to starting at Hogwarts, Richard's magic has improved a lot since he started, I can't wait until I can cast spells like he can. I think it will be great to meet new people. I hope the girls in whatever house I'm put into are nice and I can get along with them. There are only two girls in Hufflepuff in Richard's year, but they get on well with each other. I hope there are more girls in my house though; what if I didn't like the other one? Not that I don't like being friends with boys, of course.  
  
Out of the first year subjects, I think I'm looking forward to charms the most. But I really can't wait for third year so I can start Divination! My aunt on my father's side is a seer; I think it's fantastic! I doubt I'll take Muggle studies though, I think I've had plenty of experience of them! Care of Magical Creatures sounds interesting, as long as we don't have to actually face things like Kappas and the like. I'd rather stick with Unicorns any day.  
  
My aims for Hogwarts are to fine-tune my magic skills, in preparation for being a seer after I leave. Oh yes, and to have fun. 


	4. Neville

Student's full name: NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
  
I'm Neville Longbottom, and I'm about to start at Hogwarts. My family were ever so relieved, they were sure I was going to turn out to be a squib. I am, more or less. I hope that my magic improves at Hogwarts, I've spent most of my life being teased by my magical cousins, not to mention the Malfoys. I hope I'm not in a house with people like them. Mind you, I'm probably not magical enough to get into Slytherin. I reckon I'm headed straight for Hufflepuff.  
  
I live with my grandmother; my parents are in St. Mungo's because of dementors. They don't even recognise me anymore, but I still visit as often as possible. My grandmother brought me up, she's a fantastic witch and I hope I can make her proud.  
  
I went to Diagon Alley today to buy my books, and get measured for my robes. And I got my wand... it took a while to find the right one, though. Cedar, eight inches with a unicorn hair inside. Both my parents had unicorn hair wands, hopefully it's a sign my magic will get as good as theirs was!  
  
I'm taking my toad, Trevor, with me to Hogwarts. He's great, but he's always hopping off somewhere. I wonder what pets the other boys in my house will bring? I reckon the most popular will be an owl, they're very useful for post. I'll be using Herakles, he's my grandmother's owl. I'm glad I have a toad though, he won't be gone for days delivering letters.  
  
As for what I hope to gain from Hogwarts, just the ability to cast spells would be enough. My grandmother says I'll make a good wizard, if I try hard. I'd quite like to become a mediwizard, but I expect it'll be a lot of work, especially for me. I'm looking forward to meeting new people, too. I heard that Harry Potter is starting in my year, I'd like to meet him! 


	5. Dean

Student's full name: DEAN MICHAEL THOMAS  
  
I'm Dean Thomas, and I've just had the shock of my life finding out that I'm a wizard! I never even believed magic existed, those magicians you see at parties are all mirrors and trickery... but me, a real wizard?! No one in my family is a wizard, or a witch for that matter, but apparently it's quite common for magical children to be born to non-magical parents. It means I'm a Muggle-born. It was quite a shock for my parents, and my brothers too. I'm the middle child, Jason's thirteen and Adam is nine.  
  
I don't really know a lot about the magic world. We went to a place called Diagon Alley to get my school stuff, it was really cool! I've started reading some of my books to get and idea of what to expect. Transfiguration sounds great, but I can't wait to get on a broom stick! I've read about a game called Quidditch, it sounds as though it's the magic replacement for football, although why anyone would want to replace it is beyond me. Football is my favourite sport. I play it all the time. I was on my primary school team my position is striker. I scored a hat trick in the competition for the schools in our area; we won the trophy that year. My favourite team is West Ham, I hope I can find some other Muggle-born who understands football, or I don't know how I'll cope.  
  
It's quite scary, really, starting a new school where I don't know anyone, or anything about the subjects I'll be studying. I'm telling my friends that I've been accepted into a boarding school, but they're having difficulty believing it as I'm not the most academic of people, and Jason's gone to the local comprehensive. It's a shame I have to leave my friends behind, but I'll see them in the school holidays, and in all fairness, how many kids like me get the chance to do real magic?  
  
I wonder what the school will be like. One of my books said it's a huge enchanted castle, but I've got no idea what to expect. Apparently there's a giant squid in the lake there... that would be so cool. I wonder if I'll see any dragons? Adam would be so jealous.  
  
Anyway, what I'm looking forward to is actually doing some magic, and finding out what this Quidditch game is really like. It should be fun! 


	6. Parvati

Student's full Name: PARVATI NALINI SHANATA PATIL  
  
I'm Parvati Patil, and I'm about to start Hogwarts with my twin sister, Padma. We're completely identical, although I'm two minutes older. My brother, Pabesh, is twenty-two and has already been through Hogwarts. He's working for the Indian Ministry of Magic in the charms department, like my father. He was head boy at Hogwarts, my parents would love us to be head girls, although I think Padma is a more likely candidate. She's incredible clever, she seems to store information like a sponge!  
  
We both started magic at an early age, I suppose it was the effect of having an older brother at Hogwarts. I like the more 'arty' side of magic, charms and transfiguration. Padma prefers potions, although I don't know if we'll like the professor much. I play the flute, I can also play the Muggle version, it's like ours but metal instead of wood. I hope I'll be able to keep it up when I get to Hogwarts.  
  
I'm looking forward to finding out which house I'm put in. I should imagine I'm not in the same one as Padma, we may be identical but we have completely different strengths. I think that a separation might be good, though, as we've spent all our lives together and share more or less everything. I am looking forward to making new friends, different friends from Padma. Although I would stay close to her, she is my best friend, after all. We live in an area near Leicester where there are five wizarding families, although their children are either much older or much younger than us. I don't really know any witches or wizards our age, so it will be nice to meet new people, male as well as female. Harry Potter is our age, maybe he'll be starting at Hogwarts, if he's still in the country. That would be so exciting! I'd give anything to meet him, get to know him. It would be so cool if we were in the same house!  
  
At Hogwarts I'm hoping to refine my magical skills, they're quite good already, but I've never tried anything with a wand before. 


	7. Ron

Student's full name: RONALD STEPHEN WEASLEY  
  
I'm Ronald Weasley, youngest boy of the Weasley family who no doubt you're very familiar with by now. Everyone calls me Ron though, George is the only one in my family who doesn't shorten his name, aside from my parents.  
  
It's finally my turn to go to Hogwarts, I've been looking forward to it since Bill started, really, and that was ages ago. I already know loads about Hogwarts, coming from a large family like mine. There's only one member of my family who didn't go to Hogwarts, he's a Muggle accountant, but we don't speak much about him. Ginny, my younger and only sister, isn't at Hogwarts yet, but we know she'll be going. She's quite jealous actually because she can't go for another year. I'll be at Hogwarts with three of my brothers, Percy who's just been made prefect (you'd think my parents weren't expecting it, the fuss they made) and Fred and George, who have as little chance of being made prefects as I have of getting robes which actually fit. Being the youngest of the boys I get a lot of hand-me-downs. Not that I'm complaining, but I have Bill's old robes which are a bit worn out and even now too short for me, and Charlie's old wand. And I have Scabbers, he used to be Percy's rat, he's pretty useless but a good pet all the same.  
  
All my family have been in Gryffindor, they're all expecting me to be in it too. I hope I am, I don't think I could bear it if I was put anywhere else. Especially Slytherin. I wonder who I'll make friends with at Hogwarts? I know for a fact I'll be avoiding Draco Malfoy, if he's not in Slytherin I'll eat my robes.  
  
I can't wait for the Quidditch season to start. Fred and George are Beaters for the Gryffindor team, and Charlie used to be the captain. That was the last time Gryffindor won the house cup. I'd quite like to be on the Quidditch team, but I suppose my family will be used to it now, it's been done before.  
  
I hope I enjoy Hogwarts, from my brother's accounts I'm sure I will. I can't wait to meet Dumbledore, he's such a powerful wizard. I just hope I manage to keep up with the work, and that my wand holds out for the seven years. 


	8. Hermione

Student's full name: HERMIONE ELIZABETH GRANGER  
  
I'm Hermione Granger, I am eleven years old and I live near Oxford. I have just found out that I am a witch- it's incredibly exciting. Both my parents are dentists, so it was ever such a shock, but they are both very pleased and proud. I am an only child, so I hope they aren't disappointed that I won't be carrying on the next generation of Granger dentists.  
  
I'm lucky to have my birthday in September, otherwise I wouldn't have found out I had been accepted into Hogwarts so soon. Apparently you find out when you're eleven. Fortunately I had the time to do some research into the magical world. I've been to Diagon Alley quite a few times so I can get some experience of the wizarding way of life, and to find books which will help me understand it better. I've already read 'Hogwarts: A History' six times since I bought it, it's absolutely fascinating, I can't wait to go so I can see the castle for myself. I've been practicing a few of the simple spells- although underage witches and wizards aren't allowed to practice magic outside of school, there are a few spells which are deemed suitable for children who have just discovered their magical abilities to practice with.  
  
I can't wait to start learning about magic, the History of Magic classes should be very useful having had no magical upbringing. Charms and Transfiguration sound interesting too, although I am slightly worried about learning to fly on a broom. I've been reading about Defense Against The Dark Arts, it sounds like a useful branch of magic, especially if what I've heard about a wizard called Voldemort is true. He was defeated by Harry Potter, who's my age, when he was just a baby. He must have great magical powers; it would be fascinating to meet him.  
  
I'm looking forward to the sorting ceremony, I'd like to find out what sort of magical qualities I have. Ravenclaw is the house for academic students, I wouldn't mind being put in that house. They all sound very good, though I have heard that Slytherin tends to produce dark wizards.  
  
I really think attending Hogwarts will be a wonderful opportunity and I'm sure I will learn a lot. 


	9. Harry

Student's full name: HARRY JAMES POTTER  
  
My name is Harry Potter, and I've just been told that I am a wizard. I have spent all of my life that I can remember living with my aunt, uncle and cousin in Surrey, because my parents died when I was very young. I was told they died in a car crash, but I have also found out that this isn't true, and that a wizard called Voldemort killed them. He tried to kill me too, but I survived. So every witch and wizard knows my name, I am the Boy-Who- Lived. It's quite scary really. I need a bit of time to get used to the idea.  
  
I had no idea I was magical, although when I found out it explained a lot of strange things that have happened to me in the past. My aunt and uncle weren't very happy, they said they wanted to stamp out the magic. I'm very happy though. It seems as though my life is finally making sense, and I get to escape from the Dursleys for the majority of the year, which is a bonus really!  
  
I went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid to get my school stuff. Fortunately there was a lot of wizard money in my account, I'm sure it cost a lot; I'm not quite used to the wizard money system yet. Hagrid bought me an owl for my birthday, she's beautiful and I'm sure she'll come in handy for sending letters.  
  
I'm quite nervous about starting Hogwarts, I haven't the faintest idea about magic or what to expect. What if I'm the worst in my classes? And will everybody know who I am? I haven't had chance to read my books properly; my uncle wouldn't let me have my letter so I only just got my supplies in time. I hope I don't look stupid.  
  
I'm looking forward to meeting friends, for the first time in my life. And I'd like to find out more about my parent's world. I think I read that there are flying lessons at Hogwarts, they should be fun, although I don't know what I'll be like on a broom! Hagrid says he reckons I'll be a good wizard, if I'm anything like my parents. I hope he's right. 


End file.
